


Book Talk

by WolfsHowl5678



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Iambic Prose, M/M, this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsHowl5678/pseuds/WolfsHowl5678
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying to write for this pairing, it's my first time writing them so I apologize if it sucks, anyways here it is! (Also credit to Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter on tumblr for the idea that Ghostwriters human name is Andrew)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write for this pairing, it's my first time writing them so I apologize if it sucks, anyways here it is! (Also credit to Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter on tumblr for the idea that Ghostwriters human name is Andrew)

“NOOOOOOOOOO,” Danny whined, throwing the book across the room. He buried his head in his arms, curling up into a little ball. Hearing a sigh from his boyfriend, Ghostwriter, or as he called him, Andrew, across the room, he whined again.

“What happened this time?” Andrew asked, Danny watching him walk over to where the book was lying.

“Bitter sweet endings… I hate bitter sweet endings…” Danny mumbled, sniffling slightly. He watched through the gaps in his arms as Andrew picked up the book, turning it over and reading the title. Shooting as amused look at Danny he said, “I really didn’t take you for the YA fantasy type Danny.” The book itself was the third book in the ‘Scorched’ series, and was much like many other YA novels at the time, with a badass female protagonist trying to stop an apocalypse, except with the added bonus of dragons. Lots of dragons.

“I especially didn’t take you for a love triangle type,” Andrew mused, turning the book over to look at the back cover. Danny whined again, before something dawned on him.

“Wait, how did you know it started as a love triangle? The back of that book doesn’t say anything about it…” Danny said, lifting his head from his arms and staring directly at Andrew who blushed slightly and looked away.

“....I was really bored one day, okay?” Andrew admitted, glancing to the side. Danny grinned, tackling his boyfriend and hugging him, ending up with both of them on the floor.

“Have you read the last book yet? Because you should totally read it so that you understand what I’m talking about with the book and just to finish the series in general you should totally read it.” Danny rambled, sitting on top of Andrew happily as he reached out and grabbed the book from where it had fallen and shoving it into Andrew’s hands. Andrew simply looked amused by this, sighing and rolling his eyes, his smile betraying his real emotions. 

“Fine, fine, you win, now are you going to get up or am I going to have to read the whole book with you sitting on top of me?” He asked, smiling up at Danny. Danny grinned back, leaning down to press a kiss to the others lips before settling back, somehow with a new book to read.

“You’re going to have to read with me sitting on you,” Danny said, smiling cheekily. Andrew sighed again, smiling even more now.

“I have a better idea, how about we do-” Pulling Danny down next to him, he let the other cuddle into his side, “-this.” Danny kissed his cheek before opening his new book, Andrew returning the favor before opening his book as well.

“I like this idea much better.” Danny said, cuddling closer into Andrew’s side. Wrapping an arm around the halfa, he responded, “so do I.”


End file.
